Leo
Alyx Appearance Alyx is a pink cat-like creature with a fluffy collar and tail. It has a pair of big, pointy ears. It also has a red/orange crystal on its forehead. Catching Rate Beginner Mogadex Entry "Thanks to its big ears, the Alyx has excellent hearing and balance." Attacks *Kick (Physical attack) *Catapult (Zodiac attack) *Zodiac Armor (Special ability; increases defense against Zodiac attacks) Locations *Shadowmire Edge Roarstache Appearance Catching Rate Common Mogadex Entry "These handsome Mogas dedicate the majority of their time to personal grooming." Attacks Locations Titus Appearance Catching Rate Common 59 Mogadex Entry "Tituses are feisty little devils, overflowing with enough white-hot energy to melt the hand that touches them." Attacks Locations Rude dunes and Sandsink Radiojack Appearance Catching Rate Common Mogadex Entry "Radiojacks are natural born rascals. You'll usually find them scheming, stealing, or in prison." Attacks Locations Pueblonia City Gates Umbranine Appearance Umbraines look like blue-grey wolves with gold eyes seemingly leaving a shining path behind them and a sort of clouds on their feet. Catching Rate Uncommon Mogadex Entry "Umbranines are the manifestation of a shadowy demon that bathes in the moonlight." Attacks Locations Marshamarsha Marsh Swirly Dump Reeking Flats Gryph Appearance gay fagotonomy Catching Rate Uncommon Mogadex Entry "Everything about the legendary Gryph is majestic, including its leavings, which often contain trace specks of precious stones" Attacks *Kick (Physical attack) *Screaming Streak (Zodiac attack) *Time Warp (Special ability; increases your chance of altering the timeline to gain an extra turn) Locations - get it for free about a day after you join. Chanho Appearance Aparently is a tiger in miniature. Catching Rate Rare Mogadex Entry "These young and playful Moga cats have lightning-fast reflexes, which they use to pounce larger foes." Attacks *Punch *Lion claw *Happy Feet Locations Electrotter Sound Biting Coast Fingerland Point Mushi Appearance Catching Rate Super Rare Mogadex Entry "Don't underestimate Mushi. His bite is bigger than his... well... everything." Attacks Locations *Reward for turning in Leo Rare Collection Messi Appearance Messi is a lion-like creature with shaggy hair. It wears an Argentinian soccer shirt with the number 10 on its back and a medal around its neck. Catching Rate Super Rare Mogadex Entry "These shaggy-haired mogas are gifted footballers, displaying excellent paw-work and keen vision." Attacks *Punch (Physical attack) *String Catch (Zodiac attack) *Confuse (Special ability; befuddle your enemy, increasing the chance they forget to take a turn) Locations *Spiral Path *Spiral Road Zeit Appearance Zeit is a Haunted-looking Glove that looks like a "skull ghost". Catching Rate Epic Mogadex Entry "Less an animal and more sentient energy, this swirling mass has a unique talent for manipulating time." Attacks Locations Reeking Flats Marshamarsha Marsh Saltspawn Pool Rankwallow Leon Appearance It´s a red big lion. Catching Rate Legendary Mogadex Entry "Although Leons are regarded as kings of the jungle, most are dedicated to embracing democratic reforms." Attacks Locations Citadel Entrance Ahab´s Abyss Adventure Island Green Mile Jade Copse Mussel Shoals Old Dusty Trails Lazuli Grove Lapis Forest GreenSteps Category:Zodiac Sign